An Ominous Mind
by crimson gates of paradise
Summary: We all know the the story of ancient Egypt. We've all seen it through the eyes of Yugi and co. But why not try something else? Why not hear the story from first hand? Why not ask that thief what happened?
1. chapter 1

.o/ Sachmane /o. 

09-01-2005  
22.37 pm

Our heating has broken down and my room is on the East side of the house. My black pen is missing and now I have to use some bad-writing, black glitter gelpen which makes an awful lot of noise. ' Just great!  
(0 percententhousiasm)

Nonetheless I've just received my daily burst of inspiration!

_(thanks to a stupid song named: I want to be a hippie (and I want to get stoned on marihuana) and its video clip (ever seen a sheep on a scooter? o.O))_

desperately looking for a better pen

Found it! PARRRTY :D throws confetti

Little Mushroom with a microphone:_ "and... START"

* * *

_

Cautious I made my way through the long, stone passage.  
All my senses were on the edge.

This job shouldn't be too difficult.  
Especially not compared to what I had manage to accomplish before.

Still I was very careful.  
You'll never know.  
I wouldn't be the first one to get killed by his own recklessness.  
To get buried in another ones grave.

My one hand glided along the wet, stone wall.  
The other was holding a burning torch firmly in its grip.  
It was the only light in this underground darkness  
and that faint light was just enough to show me the right path.

The path through what the builder must have seen as a maze.

To me?  
To me it was all a game.  
Just another architect who thought to be original.  
I laughed inside myself.

"At the most a little entertainment."

Suddenly the ground stopped in front of me.  
The torchlight shone right into a deep trap hole.  
I could feel my lips curling into a smirk.  
This architect had some sense of humor.

"To bad for you," I could hear myself mumbling "but no one beats the king."

I took a side passage and it didn't take long before I reached my destination.  
I saw the big pile of jewelry.  
I ignored the neatly stacked up pots and jars.  
Just as the many little pots which my host for tonight kept his vital organs in.

The most valuable things disappeared one by one in a big bag.  
I just left the rest lying there.  
The stuff I wouldn't be able to sell, that just didn't catch my interest or could get in my way on my escape.

It was like an old habit to me, because it had been ages since I really had to run away.  
Why run, if you have a knife at your disposal and a reputation that even scares the gods?

Soon, though, I wouldn't even need those.  
Then I could be as silent and inconspicuous as a shadow in the dark.  
I would be invisible to everyone else.  
They would wake up in a home that was ridden of all things that they loved.  
Everything would be empty.

I may be the best of my profession, but I can't get invisible.  
Yet...

My laugh echoed through the room.

No more unnecessary caution.  
It was about time I decided to take my plans to a higher level.

Didn't I swear to take my revenge?  
My revenge on those who ruined my carefree life back then?  
Who drenched my memories with blood?  
Who took my home from me?  
Killed my family?

Images of the past hunted through my mind.  
They always knew how to find me.  
Time after time.  
But they would pay for it!

A cold laugh bounced back and forth between the walls of the tomb.

They would pay for sure.

The same darkness that was inside of me from the very beginning would also mean the end of their happy little lives.  
The hatred I felt, especially for him.  
He who gave the order.  
The long cherished, always growing hate.  
That hatred would find its way out and cast a shadow over him and the country he ruled.

"Until they wished they had never been born."

I stood up from the dirty floor and automatically brushed the sand off my clothes.  
I had made my decision.  
From now on I wouldn't just be the king of thieves.  
I would be their greatest nightmare.

I walked out of the room with the torch in my hand.  
I left the bag there on the floor.  
I didn't need it on the journey that was about to come.

Within five minutes I stood out in the open air again.

This game was easily won.  
The game about to come would be less simple and there would be lots of obstacles to take,  
but one thing was for sure.

I couldn't possibly lose it  
and I would go on until I had reached my final goal.

Even if I have to defeat Anubis himself.

At that moment my attention got caught by a long procession.  
Huge amounts of priests and other people came by.  
They were too caught up to notice me at once.

Still I sat down behind a rock.  
My appearance was quite striking and the fact that I was the best thief and tomb robber of this entire country, made me quite wanted.

I wasn't sure of what they would do if anyone recognized me.  
Even if this was a funeral procession.  
It would be stupid to flee when I just made up my mind

Only then I heard who had died.  
For whose afterlife they were praying.  
This wasn't just some rich guy.

The realization stabbed into me like a knife.

Even before I could

NO

THIS CAN'T BE!

He couldn't be

Yes...

The fucking bastard is already dead!

And it wasn't even my fault!

I can't remember for how long I just sat there.  
Only that the stars were already high up into the sky before I moved myself  
and that I knew exactly what I had to do.

Death didn't have to be the end of my revenge.  
Just the beginning.

The game had started.  
The first turn was mine.

I stood up and walked in the direction of the grave that was sealed just moments ago.

My laugh was empty, just as my heart, and it echoed over the plains.

Nothing could keep me from taking what was rightfully mine.  
Nothing

I should win, whatever it would take.  
I would possess unimaginable powers.

And I knew  
That not even Anubis could keep me from it.

Not even he.

* * *

And that was chapter one... And at the same time what a stupid song can do to your sanity at night... :D

Please review :)  
/attempts to do the huge, shiney, puppydogeyes, but fails as always/


	2. chapter 2

chapter two was originally MUCH longer, but I decided to take off the first part and combine it with my own comments. (which is this chapter... Part two will come out as chapter 3)

(I write this story in a purple book and the first half of this chapter is not part ofthe story, but still in that book (if you understand what I'm trying to make clear ")) So if you don't like mental sick teens writing stupid notes in purple books... Skip the first half of this chapter.

Ow, and the other reason to split this chapter up in two parts is that the second part is... Kinda very violent. /sweat drops/ So in chapter 4 I will give a small recap thingy of the things inchapter 3 that are important for the storyline. :)

Well... whatever... just enjoy...

* * *

.o/ Sachmane /o.  
_01-10-2005  
economy class (don't ask)_

The first chapter of the Tombrobber perspective has just been read by my loyal crowd cough of fansand they begged (hehe :) I'm just too mean) me for a sequel. So...

Im going to take an attempt to get enough inspiration.

_1) Sits down in a meditation pose with a big cup of tea (with honey, pancake syrup, cinnamon and shii-take) in front of her.  
2) Inhales deeply to fill her longs, head and mental state with the smoke.  
3)Gets all kinds of weird visions (among them is one of a sheep on a scooter)  
4) Hears the sweet tones of walk like an Egyptian inside her head. _

There we go :)

Or not.

(all readers/anime fall/ )

Damn Not enough inspiration .  
(could that have something to do with the buzzing voice of my teacher on the background that's boring me to death?  
Note to myself: Never let that teacher read this (then again WHY WOULD I:S))

Sigh...

Let's try again tonight  
(this story is going to cost me TONS of sleep O.O)

Or maybe in the afternoon next to the electric warmth fan (or how do you call those things)

GRRRRR stupid heating

zaps it to the shadowrealm

_**later that day while taking a education test (or something)**_

My loyal crowd /COUGH/ of fans

_gets image of a thousand ventilators kneeling in front of her and has to leave the room for a little while_

was very upset about the fact that I didn't continue my story yet.

Hey, I've got no magic!  
I just wish I had... The world would look way different then cough  
WAY different :)

_Sachmane leaves the room again to sit somewhere in a corner and work out her take over the world plans_

Esther picks up the pen and starts writing instead

.o/ Esther /o.  
(still the same test)

I WANT TO BE A HIPPIE AND I WANT TO GET STONED :D:D:D

Actually... I want tea with cinnamon...

/glares at teacher who keeps raving on about nothing/

"Why won't she shut up?"

E: Sorry, people! That was Sachmane again. whacks her over the head with a plant (LOL, needed some stupid object )

S: yeah right, blame me again!

E: heh :)

S: hypocrite :P

E: raises plant .

S: raises katana MOVE IT! This story is MINE:)

E: throws plant against S' head and walks away

S: Now where were we :)

* * *

I looked down from the top of the cliff 

Exactly as I expected

The tomb was heavily guarded  
Not that I would have any trouble knocking out the guards,  
but I had only come to observe

The plan was to wait for a little while  
Until everything had settled down.  
I would strike sometime after the new pharaoh had claimed his throne.

When they thought they were safe  
When they would expect it the least

This afternoon I had been too rash and impulsive  
A mistake I wouldn't make again

The moonlight got reflected by my eyes  
I could only smirk

"Fool"

Like lightning I whipped around and grabbed the man by his throat

"You really thought you could sneak up onto me unpunished?"

I looked into his eyes and saw only shock, confusion and fear

They are always shocked,  
But I wont blame them  
They have enough reasons to be afraid  
And it would be an insult if they're not

Because I want to be feared

The man still stared at me in terror

The perfect toy

I unsheathed the knife  
The cool moonlight reflected by its blade

"I asked you something."  
My voice was as cold as the moonlight itself

The man trembled  
He tried to speak, but could only gasp for air

I let go of him and he collapsed onto the ground  
Still fighting to get his breath back

I sat down on a rock, holding the knife loosely in my hand  
And I watched

I watched, fascinated by his attempts to get himself together  
After a while he seemed to be able to think clearly again

He slowly got up and looked back at me  
Shock and confusion had faded  
And they were replaced by doubt

Terror and doubt

Should he run away?  
What would I do if he tried?

Should he attack?  
His gaze got attracted by my knife  
I probably would kill him before he could even turn around

Should he warn the guards?  
Then he would have to explain how he got here

He saw the look in my eyes  
The amused smile that played around my lips all the time he stood there

And then he realized

He was doomed

He turned around as swift as possible and took to his heels

One... two... three steps...

I let him walk a little while longer  
He would think he was saved

Eight... nine... ten

The knife cut through the darkness

* * *

That was it :D Please review and stuff... I'm currently busy translating part two of chapter 2 (or chapter 3 to make things not more complicated then they already are /anime sweat drop/) But it takes time...And awful lots of motivation... :D I have to be in the mood for this. Most of the story I already have is written over night and then I tend to create creepy things. /thinks of herdrawing of a mirror with.../v.v; sorry, got cought up again... ;)

/suddenly, it strikes her/

O.O DAMN forgot the disclaimer...Not that suers would be interested in my amount of money... v.v' But ok :D Here it is andthisone will also count for all the other times I'm going to forget. (which most likely will mean the whole fic/lol/)

Ladies and gentlemen... The big announcement... You would never have guessed: I don't own yugioh

But I DO own Sachmane :P:P:P


	3. Chapter 3

Finally chapter three. :) It took me ages… Mostly because I was in the middle of a test week. (kind of like exams only three times a year…) For another part because I've started another story. (no fanfiction this time :P) Well, whatever, just enjoy and tell me what you think! That means: REVIEW:D

**Esther:** And no, with this story, I'm not claiming the thief king… :) He's already mine _/runs after him/ _

**Bakura:** _/runs/_ AAH! Diabound kill her! O.O

**Diabound: **:) nope. I like her! She gives me sugar! _/hops around like an oversized Easter bunny/_

**Esther:** :) Yeps, that's right! _/throws some sugar/ _

**Diabound:** Sugar :D _/picks up sugar, eats it and gets high/_

**Bakura:** No! My soulbeast is high! _/slaps himself in the head/_

**Esther:** hehe! _/evil smirk/_ If you don't review I send Diabound after all of you! BWAHAHAHAHA!

**Diabound:** Sugar! Sugar! Sugar! Sugar! Sugar! Sugar! Sugar! Sugar! _/still hopping around/ _

**Bakura:** _/sweat drops/_ Now I have to borrow that stupid furball Kuriboh again… _/walks off, being angry/_

**Esther:** Oh and thank you people who did review :D I'm still sitting on that big, fluffy, pink cloud high up in heaven :D

**Bakura:** That means you're dead :D

**Esther:** _/sweat drops/_ No, that means I'm getting airsick. O.O

**Bakura:** Ow yeah… No way _you're_ going to heaven… _/sweat drops/_ DAMN! I'm never going to get rid of her! O.O

**Esther:** Bakura, get me down! I think I have to puke! _/turns green/_

**Bakura:** TIMBEEEEEER! _/runs off/

* * *

_

…_The knife cut though the darkness…

* * *

_

The metal dug itself into his flesh.  
A scream echoed through the valley.

He had fallen on the ground and his blood already started to spread.  
Slowly I got up from my seat and walked closer.

There was no more doubt in his eyes.  
Just fear.

I stood next to him and listened to his shallow breathing.  
How he tried to make as less sound as possible.

Maybe I would leave him alone if he did.

I kneeled down and pulled my knife from his leg.  
A second, paralyzing scream filled the air.

"I'm still waiting for your answer."

A drop of blood dripped from the tip of the knife, landing in front of his eyes.  
He didn't dare to look up.  
Instead, he fixed his gaze on the little red spot in the sand.

"Will you… let me go then?"

I smiled, reducing my voice to a soft whisper.

"Maybe."

He knew it was in vain, but still…  
That what aimed for, happened.  
His eyes lit up, filled with hope.

Good.

Now I could take that away…

I smirked even more.

"So, you were spying on me… And you thought you could get away with that?"

The man clutched his leg with both hands.  
He managed not to scream.  
He even said something to me without fainting. _(fool)_

"I know… there is no right answer."

I still used the same dangerous whisper.

"When did I say anything about right or wrong?"

He didn't answer me, but started to crawl away.  
I stood up.  
Why do they always try?  
I just watched him struggle for a while.  
Then I grew bored and studied the bloodstained knife in the moonlight.

"You really think that pitiful attempt to flee is going to work?"

The man stopped his attempts to get away.  
He wasted lots of effort to sit up and turn around.

"What… would _you_ do?" he asked.

I walked towards him again and sat down.

"I would've never been caught."

I stuck my knife in the sand while he was still trying to cope with what I said.  
He probably wasn't too smart.  
No use in torturing people who don't even understand what you're talking about.

"So what did you come here for?"

He looked at me with that dumb expression.  
I let out a deep sigh.  
What kind of an idiot…

"Don't tell me you're here just to keep me company… You're boring as hell."

I picked up the knife again.

"Or do you like spying on people in the middle of the night? This area is supposed to be restricted."

His gaze switched between me and the knife.  
I felt my good mood coming back.

"Please answer me while it's still tonight…"

The bloodstained knife was like a magnet to his eyes.

He remained silent.  
I sighed, once again getting annoyed.  
Stupid mood swings.

"Time's up."

I grabbed the collar of his tunic and dragged him further up the cliff.  
I heard him gasp in agony every time his leg hit a rock.  
Once arrived, I threw him with his back against a giant stone.  
He landed with his full weight on his wounded leg and couldn't hold in his screams any longer.

I folded my arms and gave him one of my most dark and threatening looks.

"Last chance. What are you doing here and why?"

It took him almost five minutes to pull himself up.  
I pushed him back on the ground.  
His face wasonly inches from mine.  
His eyes looked like long tunnels of fear.

I lifted the knife.  
It flashed in the moonlight.

"Well, if you're not planning to answer me when I'm being nice…"

With my left hand I held him down and with my right one I brought the tip of the knife to his forehead.  
He tried to struggle himself free.  
He was to weakened by his loss of blood.  
I put my foot against his leg.  
The struggling stopped.

"Give me your reason and I let you go." I said.

There came no reaction.  
I pressed the knife harder against his head.  
A small trickle of blood dripped into his eye.  
He blinked and gathered all energy he had left.

"I… can't tell… you that."

His voice was almost too soft to be heard.  
I didn't say anything back.  
I just pulled the knife down over the bridge of his nose.  
Red trails seeped over his face into his eyes.  
They slowly blinded his view.

And he screamed hard enough to alert every guard in the valley.  
The echoes surrounded them from all sides.  
They must have thought it was a restless spirit.  
Actually it was… Or would be.

I suddenly let go of him.  
He grabbed his face and fell flat on the ground.  
He started to cry.

I sat down on a nearby rock and waited until he was done sniveling.  
I didn't let my impatience reach the surface.  
Instead, I started to clean the knife.

Eventually the crying softened.  
In the end it died out completely.

He laid against the giant stone, shivering and with his face and hands covered in blood.  
His leg was also still bleeding.  
If he didn't give some answers soon, he would die before I could kill him.

"Do you want to talk now?"

I could almost feel his terror and exhaustion.

"Where... do I get… with… telling you?"

I burst out in hollow, echoing laughter.

"Where? You're asking me where you'll get?"

An almost choking silence filled the air.

"You can't imagine that on your own?"

My words filled the air like a thick fog, letting the man make up his own horrible end.  
People know their own fears.  
They don't need others to make their death a living hell.

"…The ...painting," he sighed.

I lifted an eyebrow.

"Painting?"

This man came all the way to the valley,  
had in some miraculous way, despise his stupidity, evaded all the guards  
and lay here dying on the ground…  
Just to see some stupid painting?

"That must be a valuable one then…"

I had seen thousands of wall paintings in my career.  
Most of them were very boring, just showing how great someone's life had been.  
I never really paid attention to them.

"Tell me more about that thing."

I stood up and pushed the knife under his chin.

"It was… something about huge… power… magical…"

He had caught my attention.

"Where?"

He swallowed.  
The cut that split his face in two was still bleeding.  
So was his leg.  
He was well aware of the pointed steel almost piercing through his throat.

"I… don't… know exactly…"

He saw my eyes.

"The alchemists… tomb… It holds some… connection with… the… old… phara… oh…"

His voice faded.  
I smiled.

"Thank you for your cooperation."

I didn't need him any longer.

* * *

So, hope you enjoyed… And please review or I'll send Diabound and he is big, scary,strong and dangerous! 

**Diabound:** _/hops by/_ SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR!

**Esther:** _/sweat drops/_ Well… You get the point…

**Bakura:** _/gets tackled by Kuriboh/_ AARGH GET OFF ME YOU BIG, USELESS BALL OF FLUFF! O.O


	4. Chapter 4

I hafe (..hafe?... WFF… AAAH (I meant WTF)) as you can see, more inspiration than spellpower… (is that even a word? Never mind…)

**Esther:** It's time for chapter four, people! ALL CHEER!

**All:** Shut the hell up!

**Esther:** /cries/

**Bakura:** NO! SHE CRIES! O.O

**All:** So?

**Bakura:** Usually after she cries…

**All:** Then what?

**Bakura:** she goes berserk…

**Esther:** /stops crying/

**All:** AAAAAAH/run off/

**Esther:** eh? Where's everyone?

**Bakura:** how should I know/innocent whistle/

**Esther:** WHAT/goes berserk/

**Bakura:** O.O woops/runs off too/

**All:** She's gone… pfew… /walk back and start reading/

I promised you a recap if you didn't like to read sadistic stuff… (though I must admit that it's kind of fun to imagine being a torturing tombrobber… hey, don't back away! How do you want me to write something I haven't tried to imagine first? (and NO, torturing isn't one of my usual hobbies… Trying to figure how a mentally deranged thief would react to certain situations is.))

Btw… This one is kind of angsty and descriptive too… It seems impossible to write a serious fic about Bakura without involving blood, death and destruction. /sighs/ Ah well… C'ést la vie…

* * *

So here you get the promised recap and since I'm bad at them… Bakura is going to tell you himself! 

**Bakura:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Esther:** /pokes him with scimitar/ RECAP!

**Bakura:** /pouts/ ok, ok… Just stop the poking, please…

**Esther:** Just TELL them! And please all read… It's also an intro to this chapter.

**Bakura: **

Well, ahem… It took me some time and nerves (man that guy was stupid and annoying) but finally he decided it would be good for his health to tell me everything I wanted to know. (not that he could figure that out _before_ he was nearly dead… tsk… baka… at least _I _had some fun…)  
He told me he was in the valley to look for a wall painting about a great magical power. He also said it was in an alchemist's tomb. After he told me that, he was no longer of use to me. Even he could fill in his future then…

Anyway, I'm still wondering who sent the guy… Come on… He was a coward with a serious lack of brain cells! Bet someone hired him… I'm going to figure that out later, though. First I have to see that painting. Alchemists, huge magical powers… Smells like sennen items to me… and even if it turns out to be something else. All power is appreciated.

* * *

The alchemist's tomb.  
I looked and eventually found it,  
together with its painting. 

I couldn't discover much news from the pictures.  
Seven objects filled with dark magic  
99 offers needed to create them  
All the powers they possess…  
And more bullshit about things I already knew.

Some things I knew from other pictures  
Some things I heard in rumors  
And other things… I've experienced myself.

There was only one little piece of information to add to the puzzle.  
It was the confirmation of what I already suspected long ago.

Here, where those seven dark objects were created, here the gate could be opened.  
The gate to eternal darkness.  
Here they have to be gathered, all seven of them.  
Gathered in this room, on this tablet.

I studied my surroundings again.

Once this village had been full of life.  
Now everyone was gone.  
Only their spirits remained.

The floor was cracked.  
Dust was all over the place.  
The marble glanced faintly in the torchlight.  
There were no spiders or other beings.  
Only death lived here.

Death, me and the restless souls.  
They stayed here, looking for the revenge they never got.  
Here in this hideout, my secret place.  
This was the cursed base of a king.  
My ghost town.

I smirked, threw one last look around and decided it was time to start my final plan.  
I grabbed the necessary supplies and pulled on my long coat.

The woman looked from a shadow in a corner of the room.  
Her eyes were invisible, but saw all.

For years she soared over the ruins.  
Never finding what she sought.  
Not even knowing what she really wanted.

Once she had known.  
Once she had a life, a family.  
Now she only had some vague impressions of her past  
and the fierce emotions she felt from time to time.

Why?

She didn't know.

She kept on dwelling through the old streets,  
There where she only found the smell of blood.  
She ran through the houses, driven by a panic that was so great and deep…

Hunted by the echoes of people, begging, screaming.  
Hunted by the sound of metal clashing to metal, hitting stone, cutting through the life of a friend, a family member.

The red pools forming in the streets.

Again and again she saw her own terrified reflection forming in these tokens of another one's death.  
She had to… A cutting flash of pain near her left shoulder… protect him from…

…the searing pain went further down…

She screamed in agony, but forced herself to go on.  
She bumped into her sister.  
The sharp point of a sword stuck through her chest.  
One flash of recognition.

Then… nothing

Pure willpower kept her going.  
The raging flames in her shoulder were nothing compared to the ones, torturing her leg.

Was he safe… alive?

Through the thick mist of smoke, blood and fire, she could barely see her house.  
Just a little… and then she would know… if…

A blow against her back forced her down on her knees.

NO!

Death already breathed in the back of her neck."  
She gained her last bit of energy while she grasped for the sword laying on the ground.

"NO!"

The flash of metal.  
It sparked up in the light of numerous flames,  
destroying and burning everything in their path.  
The warm blood gushed over her clothes.  
The echo of a shriek in the night.

She had to know.

The sword helped her on her feet.  
Slowly, she limped further on.  
Her breath raged through her body.  
Long, black strands of hair, stuck to her back and cheeks,  
stained with mud, her own blood and that of others.

The wall was her haven.

She clawed her hands into the mud bricks and made her way to the entrance,  
gasping for air,  
for all this to end.

She ignored the rain of sparks, landing on her head and back.  
All her senses were set on one thing.

Finding him…

Her sight was clouded with tears and smoke.

"Why?"

She wanted to scream, but could only whisper.  
This word kept on hunting through her head.

Why?

Her hand passed the final inches between her and the entrance.  
She clawed desperately for the burning curtain.

Not able to walk any longer, she let herself tumble inside.  
Her knees touched the ground.  
The shock almost made her faint.

Only the memory of his laugh and her promise to come back for him kept her alive.  
She opened her eyes as far as possible and tried to look around.

Sparks flew everywhere.  
Smoke filled her lungs.  
The coughing tore her chest apart.  
Somehow, she managed to stay conscious.

But she didn't see him.

She tried to scream his name,  
But only choked on the words.

Was he alive?  
Was he safe?

A strong hand grabbed her hair that once waved so beautifully on the wind.  
It pulled her back through the door.

Her eyes were still clouded,  
But that mist started to fade away.  
She looked straight into his cold, emotionless eyes.

This would be the end.

She looked for something else.  
She didn't want to die with those eyes burned in her consciousness.

A cold voice.  
It matched the eyes.

"The last sacrifice, my lord."

Suddenly she saw something.  
In between her house and another.  
A little shadow, hiding from this night.

Was this…?

The blade lighted in the fire, flashed through the darkness.

One last sigh.

One last pool of death spreading through the sand.

Her eyes followed the image of the red shadow.  
Clouded by smoke for all eternity.

So familiar…  
Still…  
Was this…?

She promised to come back for him.  
To come back to the house.

Long ago…

He had to be here somewhere!  
Her fingers grasped the burning cloth.  
An ax cleaved her shoulder.

She had to…

A silver red shadow walked past her.

Was this…?

She promised to come back for him…  
her child…

The decaying smell of death.  
It already breathed in the back of her neck.

"NO!"

Her sigh filled the air,  
Pierced through all the shadows, all the dust,  
It made the building shiver in despair.

I looked back.

For a moment it seemed like…  
This wasn't the normal call of the spirits.  
Not just an ordinary faint scream of sorrow and pain.  
It was almost like they were calling to me.

I shrugged and walked on to the exit.  
It was time…

I wanted to reach the oasis before dawn.  
I smirked.  
Time to lend fate a hand.

* * *

**Esther:** So that was it for this chapter. _/smiles/_

**Bakura:** I don't like it… I was way too sentimental. _/scowls/_

**Esther:** ahhh! Poor Bakura… But sentimentality is good sometimes. Besides… It was impossible to leave the Kuru Eruna tragedy out of this story…

**Bakura:** Just don't write it then.

**Esther:** Oh shut up! I just wanted to try something different. The story has been told from your point of view numerous times.

**Bakura:** So?

**Esther:** I wanted to try something else… For as far as I know it's never been told by someone who died there.

**Bakura:** _/sweat drops/ _Wonder why…

**Esther:** Me too…

**Bakura: **Maybe because they're_ dead_?

**Esther: **Hmm… That could be it!

**Bakura: **You're serious… BAKA!

**Esther: **_/shrugs/ _Ah well. Just to tell you people. To go on with this story I need another point of view. Don't worry. I will still tell the most from Bakura's eyes, but since there are more camps in the war… I needed a point of view from the enemy.

**Bakura: **Yeah so she hired someone else to tell you people stories… And now I have to share the damned payment!

**Esther: **You don't get paid, dear Bakura…

**Bakura: **I know… So I'M STRIKING FROM NOW ON!

**Esther: **Well, that doesn't matter, I already know what I need to know for the next chapter… Actually I've already written it!

So… I'd like you people to guess who's the other point of view person. And I warn you… It's not what you would expect. (I guess... _/sweat drops/_)

Please review… And tell me who you think it's going to be!

* * *

**Note:**

Please read Future Memories... It's our very first fanfic, but no one reads. We have already most of the story in word (still have to translate though), but we would really like some opinions on it. So if you've got the time... Read please! XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Esther:** -steps forth from the shadows- Yay, people! I'm back at this story! And though it's been a while…

**Bakura:** A long while…

**Diabound:** A really long while…

**Mysterious voice:** A really, really long while…

**Bakura:** A way too long while…

**Diabound:** A-

**Esther:** Shut up! –angry look-

**Bakura:** -rolls eyes- Just start already!

**Esther:** yahyah… -shrugs-

**Mysterious voice:** Remember the deadline…

**Esther:** which… Oh **_SHIT_**! O.O

**Diabound:** finally… she remembers…

**Esther:** -frantically starts typing- must catch deadline… must avoid Jessica's wrath… -type type type- must catch… AAHR! Only 3,5 hours left O.O And then come to think I wrote the Dutch version of this exactly four months ago! –sweat drops-

* * *

Thank you **Marjoram** for being about the only one reading this… or in any case reviewing my story every time! I feel so flattered you know! Oh and I have to tell you… you were wrong, lol! –evil look- I thought that too many Pharao/seto pov's already are being used so… I picked a different, less used, yet more interesting person… -avoids angry fangirls-

* * *

I walked through the garden and was busy studying the plants.  
Plants had always fascinated me.  
They brought me peace.

Absent-minded I let my hand follow the growth of their flowers and leaves.  
I softly touched the leaf of a small tree.  
My eyes followed the way of every single vein.  
They were like the path of life, Splitting up in all directions, reaching for different parts of the surface they were crossing.  
They just kept on going, finding their way until they reached the edge.

Then they suddenly stopped.

Everything in my environment suddenly disappeared into the background.  
All colors became faint, shapes started to run and slowly shifting into one another.  
Then the sounds muted, until everything I heard was a soft unidentifiable murmuring in the back of my head.

The leaf in my hand was the only clear thing left.  
It started growing and kept on gaining size, getting out of my sight, sucking me in, until I stood in the heart.  
There where all veins were gathered to form one big intersection of possibilities.

One of those roads was closed by a gate.

It was made out of black stone and carved with immense figures I could not identify.  
Long vines covered in thorns the size of my arm wrapped all around it, filling every crack and hollow space.  
It emitted the ominous feeling of a great evil.

And it was ajar.

I didn't want to but my legs started walking in that direction.  
All of me silently screamed to run, to go, to leave this gate.  
Still there was that part in my mind refusing.  
It was that same part forcing me to walk on.  
That part wanted to know what threatened us.  
It wanted to know what lay behind that dark gate.

I walked like what seemed forever.  
The intersection was way bigger than I first expected.  
I still needed to go half way and already lost my sight on the highest part of that gateway.  
Only when I was so close that I lost my sight on the two far sides too, I could see what drew me to this place.

Just in front of those huge doors stood a person.  
That one stood there with raised hands, looking in the direction of the in thorns covered obstacle to the future.  
The whole scene seemed as if this person was the one who was opening the gate, the one who held the key to all of this.

Compared to the gate, this being was so inferior, so small, that I wouldn't even have noticed that one to be there…  
Though that person was extremely small, compared to the future it unleashed, his aura told me, assured me, forced me not to overlook him.

Step after step, minute after minute.  
I walked on, no longer even capable of fearing this gate.  
The message it emitted had become too strong for me to notice.  
It filled everything now, it had almost numbed my complete consciousness.  
It made it hard to breathe.

I was walking for hours, just to get a better view on this shadowy person.  
I didn't even ask myself why I knew how this person stood while he still was miles away from me.  
Not even why I knew that man was really there.  
I just knew.  
Fate told me.

Every step doubled my trouble breathing.  
The feeling threatened to overtake me.  
Still some part of me forced me to walk.  
To place one foot before the other.  
It forced me not to fall for the images flashing before my eyes.  
One step after another.

_Fire  
__The city  
__on fire  
__Seas of fire  
__Gods unleash their fury  
__And die  
__The immortals die_

Slowly I caught my breath back.  
One foot before another.  
Who would unleash this?

_Light crashes down  
__It splits the darkness  
__In one flash  
__One flash of a second  
__It takes the night away._

_City in ruins  
__Dead  
__Everywhere_

_The light disappears  
__The darkness descends  
__Again_

_Thunder roars_

I managed to open my eyes.  
I lay on cracked stones of a black path.  
A black path leading to a black gate of future.  
The pressure on my throat almost made me choke.  
I somehow tilted my head up.  
My sight was unclear and shifted.  
Still I saw that just in front of me, facing the gate, that man stood.

His long clothes waved on a wind that was not there.  
His pale hair softly billowed in the same, inexistent breeze.

He was completely fixated on the black gate emitting its ominous glow.  
He didn't notice me.  
I was just a bystander.

His evil intentions still slowly choked me.  
My lungs screamed for air.  
This wasn't just a vision.

He turned around and looked at me.

I saw

_Nothing_

I returned with a shock.  
I got back on my feet as soon as I could.  
My normal, calm way of acting had disappeared completely.  
I made my way as fast as I could, more tripping than running.  
I focused my last energy on one only thing.

To go on.

I limped inside, my feet found their way.  
I threw my full weight against the doors just to open them.  
I fell inside.  
Everyone looked up in terror.  
I somehow reached his throne.

"Great evil is heading toward us"

My words echoed through the silent room.  
No-one moved.  
Everyone was petrified by my entrance and my words.

He suddenly stood up and ran down the stairs in front of his throne.  
He was just in time to catch me when my consciousness finally left me in the dark.

My hand clutched a crumbled and withered leaf.  
One of its veins was colored like blood.

* * *

**Esther:** Well, that was it for this chapter… I know it wasn't that long, sorry for that, but I now figured out how I'm going to write most of the future chapters so… I'm updating a lot faster now, lol! 

**Bakura:** yeah, yeah… that's what they all say…

**Esther:** Are you jealous for not being in this chapter?

**Bakura:** YEAH! It's _my_ fic radammit!

**Esther:** No, it's my fic! I'm writing this!

**Bakura:** Yeah and I'm the one in the summary! –raises scimitar- WHY AM I NOT THE ONLY PERSON IN THIS STORY?

**Esther:** -sweat drops- You mean you want a story only consisting of you? With no other characters involved? Sorry, but that would be difficult… and boring…

**Bakura:** Why? Aren't I the hottest villain of anime dome? –smirks-

**Esther:** -thinks-

**Bakura:** -raises scimitar-

**Esther:** I'm not answering this…

**Bakura:** I don't wanna know…

**Esther:** good –smiles-

**Bakura:** Then at least tell me who that mysterious person is that stole my fic! No one steals from Bakura the thief king! That's an insult!

**Esther:** -takes a BIG step back- Sorry, Though the identity is kinda obvious, I'd still like people to guess for themselves… But no worries… it will be revealed next week… Then will the next chapter come. I promise!

**Bakura:** Yeah and in three weeks your summer break starts… better write more then! –angry look-

**Esther:** That's a promise too! –sweet smile- For now, people… Please review! You can flame if you want to, any kind of review is welcome! But I'll warn you… I tend to take flames as something very funny and I'll probably be cracking up at reading them… Fanmail is welcome too-

**Bakura:** so modest –rolls eyes-

**Esther:** Well… it could be…

**Bakura:** Yeah, after the next 3000 years maybe…

**Esther:** nvm him… -stuffs Bakura in package and sends him to Timbuktu- So where was I… Oh yeah! Some constructive criticism would be welcome too! I'll always read it and then look if I can use it. Same goes for suggestions, tips, or… anything actually. I'm begging you to review so please do…

**Diabound:** And that was the end of her one page taking rant…

**Esther:** Exactly... Ciao!

* * *

-Takes off hat and disappears in a poof of smoke- 


	6. Chapter 6

**Esther:** -steps forth from the shadows- And here I am! As promised! –evil look-

**Bakura & Diabound:** -uninspired applause-

**Diabound:** You're so great –sweat drop-

**Esther:** Hey, I never break a promise!

**Bakura:** Well how about this promise… TELL ME WHO STOLE MY LEAD IN THIS STORY!

**Esther:** -anime falls- grrrmbl –stands up- Ok… I think it's time to point you some things out… FIRST: I'm gonna tell you **_in_** this chapter. Not in the stupid, random, pointless chapter intro. SECOND: That person didn't steal your lead role, just one chapter and that's only meant to make your part better. THIRD: I'm melting on this attic, lets get over with this chapter soon. –aims ventilator at self- I hate hot summers. Just give me the fall and I'm happy. Or spring. A rainy spring when you can smell the g-

**Bakura:** -whacks E with baseball bat- STOP STALLING! –dangerous look-

**Esther:** -rubs head- What was that for? –angry look- Ok… lets stop stalling and continue the story!

**Bakura:** -anime fall-

* * *

I walked steadily across the shore and went through my plans one last time.  
The parts that could be planned, would go perfectly  
If I planned something I planned it right. 

The parts that couldn't be planned, the parts were other people came into view...  
The crucial parts…  
They were based on only one thing.  
That my soul was stronger than theirs.  
That my powers could crush them, one by one… or all at once.  
It didn't matter.

I didn't doubt my strength.  
I knew I could do this.  
I doubted that idiot of a pharaoh.  
No-one knows what someone does when they're in danger or feel threatened.

A part of me hoped he would get scared, piss his kilt and then run for cover.  
It would make my victory much easier.

Most of me wanted him to fight back, though.  
It would make my victory complete.

Breaking a strong will feels so much better than a weak one.  
So much better.

In the mud stood the result of several days with investigation and research.  
At first I expected something standard, but several tomb-builders and architects later, I knew that this tomb was the newest of the newest.  
I would have to trust mainly on my experience and intuition.  
I laughed.  
Success ensured.

I refilled my water supplies and then mounted the horse.  
Tonight I wanted to reach the valley.  
Tonight I would strike.

"Isis? Isis!"

I opened my eyes and looked directly into his.  
His expression was serious and concerned.  
I noticed I still lay in his arms and carefully, still unstable, tried to stand up.  
He helped me.

Seth stood on a distance as usual.  
Looks apathetic and arms crossed.  
Still, no matter how much he tried to hide it, he couldn't completely erase the worry from his voice.

"She should rest."

He directed it at me, I knew, despite his way of putting it.

"No," I said. "Not necessary."  
I found the strength in my legs back and slowly stepped from the arms still trying to hold me up.  
"The vision was strong," I explained.  
"Not as other times. It seemed like he… really saw me."

The concerned, dark purple eyes suddenly shone with curiosity.

"Who?"

I threw a contemplating look on the source of my vision.

"Soon we'll know, my pharaoh."

I closed my eyes and went through all images again.

Mahaado broke the silence.  
"Whatever that danger was, it must have been really strong to cause that much damage through a vision."

I opened my eyes.  
"No, this wasn't the danger I meant.  
This person is just a step in between.  
It's not the danger itself…  
It's…  
The link to that happening."

Seth was lightly annoyed.  
He didn't show it.

"Could you speak more clearly?" He asked.

"The vision showed a grave danger slowly seeping through a great gate.  
It's not here yet, but it's coming.  
It's heading towards this world.  
Still locked from here, but that gate is the last obstacle on its way.  
That person…  
He is just the one unleashing it."

"If the one _summoning_ it already has such a destructive aura…" Shadi mumbled.

My pharaoh walked back to his throne and sat down.  
He changed back to the leading authority.  
He changed back to the one having to protect his country.

"If that vision is true, we have to prepare ourselves well.  
Isis, do you know anything about the features of this person?"

The necklace glowed and showed me the past.

"It was a man.  
I just saw pale hair and long clothes.  
Robes, or a cloak."

My pharaoh nodded, in deep thought.

"Not that much, but together with that dark aura he's emanating it should be enough to find him.  
We have to stop this person before he takes the world down with him.  
Before he unleashes what's behind that gate."

Everyone nodded in confirmation.

I looked up.  
It had cost me hours to drag everything with me.  
Gold weights heavy.  
It's valuable, but I didn't need it.  
Only _he_ would need it.  
He would only believe me if he would see.  
Fools always need gold to understand things at their fullest.

Besides… I had to admit.

It looked great on me.

I jumped off my horse, making sure I didn't drop a single coin.  
I walked to the gate.  
Every step was one closer to my victory.  
Today it would begin.  
Today I would make him crawl.

I stood before the entrance.  
Two guards were in my way.  
I grinned.  
They immediately did a step back,  
eyeing me as if I was danger impersonated.  
It's so touching when people are right for the first time in their life.  
My grin widened.

"Tell your master a great pharaoh has arrived."

One of the guards held his spear up.  
Two pair of eyes looked at me, incapable of hiding their uncertainty.  
Exactly as planned.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" I asked, amused with their reactions.

"I'm just one king visiting the other. I'm also a man coming to claim his birthright, yes…  
But I have brought nice gifts too."

I bore my eyes into theirs.

They finally saw...  
And screamed in horror.  
I felt the fire of triumph rising in me.

_Today._

I suddenly widened my eyes and automatically brought my hand up, touching the necklace.  
The cool metal didn't ease me.  
Gold weights heavy.  
This gold weighted even more.  
I bowed my head.  
The time had arrived.  
"Danger is upon us," I stated.

"_Today."

* * *

_

**Esther:** Sorry that this chapter isn't that good, I needed an intro to the coming chapters.

**Bakura:** FINALLY! Isis, that bitch has stolen my story! -sharpens all knives within a radius of ten miles-

**Esther:** Yup, Isis, or Ishizu, the priestess of the sennen tauk! Bet you all guessed last chapter, lol XD

**Isis:** Yes, fate has brought me here to- ACK!

**Bakura:** -tries to choke Isis- Give. Me. My. Story. Back.

**Esther:** No! Don't choke the priestess! O.O

**Isis:** -turns blue-

**Bakura:** That little –beep- stole my story! –chokes Isis some more-

**Esther:** BAKURA! Don't. Choke. The. Priestess. –breathes heavily-

**Bakura:** -angry look- And _why_ not?

**Esther:** Because I won't write on if you do!

**Bakura:** -instantly lets go-

**Isis:** -turns normal again-

**Esther:** Are you alright?

**Isis:** Yeah, yeah… I foresaw you would save me…

**Esther:** right… -anime sweat drop-

**Diabound:** Please review!

* * *

**_Replies!_**

**Psycho BakuRyou:** Well here's your update, lol XD Btw... My family does that too! Always when I'm reading something out loud they just _have_ to run in and scare me to death... It's so embarrassing. -sweat drops-

**Marjoram:** Omg, I can't believe... I've been away for a month and you still read and review everytime! I'm like... on that pink fluffy cloud. Again. XD. And I just got back down, lol.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Warning: be aware for spoilers from now on!_**

* * *

-nervous laughter could be heard- 

**Bakura:** Essy… where aaaare you? –hides scimitar behind back and smiles insanely-

**Esther:** -peeks head around corner and sneaks forward, trying to avoid Bakura's revenge-

**Bakura:** THERE YOU ARE! –jumps-

**Esther:** EEP! O.O –starts running in circles-

**Bakura:** -starts chasing in circles, swinging his scimitar- COME HERE YOU LITTLE WRETCH OF A WRITER! I'LL KILL YOU!

**Esther:** -squeals- I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!

**Bakura:** -catches up and tackles Esther down- BEG FOR MERCY YOU LITTLE WITCH!

**Esther:** I'm not little! –angry look-

**Lots of random people:** -gasp-

**Esther:** -sweat drop- and I'm a woman… -looks at random people- _remember?_

**Random people:** -scratch head- Ow yeah! –smile nervously and leave room-

**Bakura:** What the- I don't want to know… What I do want to know is… WHY YOU LEFT ME HERE AGAIN FOR ALMOST ONE RADAMN MONTH!

**Esther:** I erm… I… had to… erm… -remembers certain review- brush my teeth!

-universal anime fall-

**Bakura:** -Sits up- for a _month_?

**Esther:** Hey, why are you sitting up? –pouts-

**Bakura:** o.O

**Esther:** Well, admit… it's not every day you get tackled by your favorite bishounen… -grins-

**Bakura:** -jumps up and flushes a bright color red- I… ne… erm… arghh… JUST SHUT UP AND GET WRITING!

**Esther: **-huffs- keh!

* * *

**Note:**

Kaa is a persons soul according to the Ancient-Egyptians. Point is that in yu-gi-oh they show Kaa as monsters, which can be good or bad according to the owners heart. Some person have Kaa and those creaturescan be compared to the duel monsters. of 'modern' times.  
Under the reign of Yami (Atemu), Kaa of bad people were collected and sealed in huge stone tablets which the pharaoh and priests could summon later on. This resulting in something called theshadow games.  
Point is, that most villains had evil kaa corrupting their hearts. Shadi could see this kaa with the sennen ankh and Seth (Seto) with the sennen rodthen sealed them... Karim with the sennen scales could look if a persons heart contained evil.  
Blah blah... Anyways... If you hear people talking about the kaa, it's supposed to mean these monsters.

(an, according to me, quite hilarious side note: Kaa is considered to be the true image of a persons soul (as I just explained). Yami's real Kaa is the Kuriboh! -laughs ass off- (can you wonder why he always used other people's Kaa monsters and the Gods?))

Ok, I hope I got this piece of information right...

* * *

_I bowed my head.  
The time had arrived.  
"Danger is upon us," I stated._

_**"Today."**_

_

* * *

_

"Now?" My pharaoh's strong voice echoed through the throne room.  
I nodded in confirmation.

"Now."

The doors burst open, revealing someone's posture encircled by the light of the setting sun.  
His long cloak waved in the wind, being of a deep, crimson color red.

It was _him_…

Ra's rays shattered on the numerous pieces of gold wrapped around his arms, ankles and neck  
Confirmed my thoughts.  
His aura was strong and devastating.

It almost felt as if I stood in front of that gate again.  
As if I again was left over to his mercy, lying in front of the door.  
Waiting for the vision to end.

I looked at him, but the sun blinded me.  
Forced me to narrow my eyes.  
I knew everyone was trying to suppress the ominous feelings clawing at their heart.  
I knew they managed to.  
But I also knew he wasn't on full power.

It was _him_…

But not completely.

There they all stood, exactly as suspected.  
Their looks were priceless.  
I could read the surprise and terror off their faces.  
After one look at his priests, my gaze stayed resting on the one sitting on his throne.

He didn't see…  
He didn't see _yet_…  
But he would…  
_  
Soon…  
_  
I narrowed my eyes and laughed.

"Aren't you going to welcome, me? My _pharaoh_."

Sarcasm dripped off the edge of my voice.

The pharaoh, nothing muchmore than still a boy, gave me what he obviously thought would be a stern look.  
"Make yourself known," he stated to me.

I didn't answer, but dropped every single piece of gold and jewelry in front of his throne.

"I had a boring day, so I decided…"  
I could feel myself smirking, satisfied with the realizing, astonished look that appeared on the boy's face.

"I decided to pay an old friend of mine a visit…"  
I pulled the rope and lifted the corpse half off the clean tiles.

"Aside from the fact him not looking too healthy…"  
I threw a sideway look at the dead man dangling above the floor.

"You had some really lousy traps down there…"  
The smirk never left my face as I watched the looks of horror and disgust being thrown at me.

One of them stepped forward.  
He held a golden ankh in front of me as if he tried to repel me back.

It was_ the_ ankh.  
The _sennen_ ankh.

I tilted my head a little to the side.  
At the same time, I decided to play before I went to kill him.

"Are you giving me that?"

I narrowed my eyes in a mockingly look.

"Because that's what I'm actually here for, you know…"

They all looked just too confident.  
Too confident with themselves.  
They were underestimating me.

_Gravely._

"You can't touch these items, thief.  
They're items of peace and justice.  
They bring order to this lands.  
Someone with a dark heart like you can't touch them, for they will only burn you until not even your bones remain."

It was an old man wearing long robes and a beard.  
He looked at me with half a glare.  
His other eye, was cold...  
dead...  
gold...

The sennen eye.

"What did you say, old man?" I asked, laughing about their stupidity, their blindness.  
"Items of peace, you say… Items that will bring you order…"

Uncontrollable chuckles welled up from my throat.

"No, they won't bring you order…"

The chuckles swelled, becoming hard laughs, piercing and cutting the air.  
Finally, after a while, I controlled my laughter and threw them my darkest look.

"They're made to destroy."

I examined their faces.  
One by one.

"They seal a power that can destroy this whole world you say they protect."

I smirked, showing my teeth.

_"A power that's meant to be mine."_

The one with the ankh glared at me.  
The pharaoh's counselor said something.

"He's only a thief… With probably a weak, evil kaa  
We don't have to fear anything from him.  
It's six priests against one tomb robber.  
He won't stand a chance."

His words bore into my mind.

_Yes, old man…  
Six priests against one tomb robber…  
So six ones will fall today_

Then I will take my right…

My justice…

One of the priests stepped forward.  
He held out two scales.

They were the scales from legend.  
The scales to weight one's heart.  
If it were heavier than a feather, that one would be doomed.  
Have its heart eaten.

The scales emitted a strange, golden light.  
Then they suddenly started to shake in the man's hand.

The man stammered, looking at me wide-eyed.

_"I… I can't read his heart…"_

Finally, they started to fully realize what they were up against.  
"There's a shadow…" he whispered. "A great shadow"

_"But it is too dark to reach."_

A woman with dark blue eyes stepped forward.  
She was the priestess of the necklace.

"Yes.." She said.  
"He is that one, Karim.  
He is the one who will open the gates from my vision.  
He is the one I saw.  
His darkness will destroy us all if we don't stop him."

I still smirked, unaffected.

They just managed to discover what I found out long ago.  
Years ago…  
On that faithful night.

No-one could see the darkness in me, can see it in me.  
The one who searches won't find.  
For I _am_ the darkness.

And you won't find drops of water in the ocean.

* * *

**Esther:** BWAHAHAHAHAHAH! –takes in maniacal pose- It's done… IT'S ALIVE! 

**Bakura:** Talk about exaggerating… It's even shorter than normal.

**Esther:** -pouts- but this seemed like such a great line to stop with…

**Bakura:** You have a weird obsession for comparing things to water… -sweat drops-

**Esther:** And that from someone who calls himself the darkness. –angry look-

**Bakura:** Hey, it's true! Besides… It works with the girls. –shrugs-

**Esther:** -nod, nod- true…

**Bakura:** How do you know, you're not a girl…

**Esther:** -anime anger sign appears on head- Then. What. Am. I? –raises scythe-

**Bakura:** eheheheh… never mind… -shuffles backwards-

**Esther:** Wow, talk about OOC!

**Bakura:** Hey, you were the one making me say that…

**Esther:** Also true…

**Bakura:** Next chapter will be longer too? –pleading OOC look-

**Esther:** Yup! And I have to tell that this story is not going to be canon from now on, because… -evil look- It's going to be Bakura's version of the past –pokes Bakura in the stomach- You all remember in the memory arc that is was actually Yami's memory being shown, so it was different from the past? This is the same actually… So it's going to be different… Memories tend to screw up already after a day or a minute, so just imagine what it would do after 3000 years…

**Bakura:** Wow, long speech, I'm starting to miss my occasional piece of comment…

**Esther:** -innocent smile- …Please shut your head my friend… –leans suggestively on scythe- …You never know what might happen to it when you don't…

–takes off hat and disappears in a poof of smoke-

* * *

**_Replies!_**

**_To albino-yaoi:_** Don't worry I will… Like I once said yesterday… This fic is my baby and nothing can stop me from finishing this! Mwahahah!  
**Bakura:** Yeah, except for her laziness –sweat drop-  
**Me:** grumble, grumble, growl. –hits Bakura over the head-

**_To Marjoram:_** -chuckles at you evilly- heheh… I had them removed in February… (took me three attempts to spell that month the good way… I'm used to 'februari') Anyways… Yeah, yeah… we all know you're great, now try to be a bit more modest with it, cuz… -bends over to you and whispers- I've got bad experiences with that. –stands up- Even though it's true, I'm the best, yes even better than you, I'm not going to shout it out becau… -gets brutally hit in the head by a shoe- …because of that… ouch! –shouts randomly at sky- RA, WOULD YOU STOP WITH THAT?  
**Voice from heavens: **NO! STUPID EXCUSE FOR AN AUTHORESS! –Hits Esther with fireball-

**_To Psycho BakuRyou:_** -brushes charcoal off arm- heheh… Didn't see that one coming… -coughs lots of ash from her system-  
That box only appears when you're not logged in, little one.  
**Random people:** -gasp-  
**Me:** -sweat drops- get the hell out of my reply…  
Annnnnyways… Weee, your review was so lengthy… Indeed it was fun to read…  
Mahaado is the one who has the sennen ring in the ancient Egyption arc, but I'm not going to say anything more because that could spoil things… (not that I'm unaware of this fic being one, big spoiler on itself… -innocent whistle-)  
Yes… you weren't going to wait for a week… Turned out it took me a month to write… (actually two hours, but technically a month)

_Be careful with what you wish for… You might actually get it!_

-zooms off cackling evilly-

(heheh, sorry had a moment there, Psycho... But it wasn't because of your review... Just because of former named lazyness and a huge writersblock which I got rid off)

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! -pleading look- 


End file.
